


Az elmejáték

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Angst, Emlékek, Említett múltbéli kapcsolat, I hug the original writer with all of my heart, M/M, Magyar fordítás, Memories, Rövid, Short, Translation, fordítás, mentioned past relationship
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 01:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: „Számítok arra, hogy mindent elfelejtenek, ami itt történt.”





	Az elmejáték

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Mind Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660954) by [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk). 



> Dear NikaAnuk, thank you for everything with all of my heart! You are the best! ever! <3  
> „Minden szeretetem Arinsar-é, aki bétázta nekem ezt a kis írásomat. Minden hiba az enyém.” írta az eredeti író, NikaAnuk. Szerintem azért nem kell megkövezni, mert egész jó lett. Nem hosszú, csak mély, bennem nagy dolgokat mozgatott meg. Jó étvágyat hozzá.

\- Számítok arra, hogy mindent elfelejtenek, ami itt történt – mondta Menzies.  
Mindent elfelejteni.  
_Felejteni._  
Elfelejteni az embereket, akikkel találkozták, elfelejteni az időt, amit velük töltöttél. Elfelejteni a szemét, a mosolyát, amikor olyan büszkén nézett rád. _Felejteni_ …  
A víz hidegebb lesz a teste körül. A kádban ülve próbál elfelejteni mindet.  
Hugh karja a válla körül, Jade mosolya és a meleg teste, a mosolya, mikor Hugh táncolt vele. A hosszú éjszakák, amik alatt Peter teát hozott nekik. Az ebédszünetek, a borzalmas étel és a lenyűgöző vihar, ami elkapta őket, mikor visszafelé jöttek a pubból. A menza cigarettától és kölnitől bűzlött. Hugh nevetett, mikor táncolt. Jack mindig is egy kissé távolságtartó volt… Jack emléke azonnal keserűséget ébresztett benne.  
\- Felejts – suttogta magának, habár nem működött.  
A kezei, amiket a combjai között pihentetett legalább nyugodtak voltak. Korábban úgy remegtek, hogy alig tudott velük felemelni egy poharat. Sosem volt jóképű, de mostanra a teste teljesen feladta, hála a kezeléseknek és a gyógyszereknek.  
\- Felejts… - suttogta ismét, de ekkor ott van, fiatalon és boldogan, egy padon ülve, Christopherrel vele szemben, és sakkoznak. Annyi nevetést hall, és annyival több keserűséget hoz magával az emlék.  
Még a fiatal ember kezeinek emléke is, amelyek érintéséért olyan sokat kellett fizetnie, azért a néhány percnyi gyönyörért. Nem csak a testével, hanem az elméjével is. És ez jobban fáj. Mert így elveszíti Christophert.  
\- Felejts! – kiáltotta, előre hajolva a lábai felé. – Felejts, felejts, felejts… - kántálja, de az emlékek felemelkednek a többi közül. Hugh ajkai és a keze melegsége, Sebastian ragyogó mosolya, Thomas nevetése, mind visszajön és ő ott ül a fürdőkádban és nem tud elmenekülni.  
Ha csak a felejtés egyszerű lenne. Hozzászokott már a felejtéshez, de később úgy tűnt a fejében, minden összekeveredik: a régi emlékek, azok, amikben Christopher besétál a helyiségbe, a hirtelen vágya, hogy megérintse őt, hogy ismét érezze azt a biztonságot.  
Lefekszik, és zokogva nyugtatja a fejét a kád szélén. Mikor elfordítja a fejét, látja a piros kábelek egyik kötegét. Hát itt van ő. Az ő szeretett Christophere. Csak be tudná… hacsak be tudná őt fejezni, hogy _beszélhessenek_ úgy, ahogy régen tették.  
Felejteni.  
Felejteni olyan, mint becsapni az összes nyitva álló ajtót a fejedben, é Alan ebben mindig is jó volt. Midig óvatosan, mindig olyan óvatosan. Kivéve a mostani alkalmat. Mert most, hála a kezeléseknek az eddig gondosan csukva tartott ajtók most csattogva, nyikorogva vágódtak ki sarkig, és az agya most nem képes egyetlen feladatot sem megoldani, mert leköti a nem szívesen látott emlékekkel folytatott küzdelem. Egyedül van, a saját fejében, sikoltozva és körbe-körbe rohanva, de a teste mozdulatlan a karosszékben és képes a falat bámulni órákig. Néha Christophert nézi a másik szobában. Egyre nehezebbé és nehezebbé válik, hogy emlékezzen rá, mit is jelent ez az egész, de tudja, hogy ez itt a legjobb barátja, a legfontosabb személy. Emlékszik rá, hogy egyszer majd egyszer újra boldog lesz Christopherrel.  
Számítok arra, hogy mindent elfelejtenek, ami itt történt.  
Felejts.  
Felejts.  
Felejts.  
Ha nem emlékszel, akkor nem létezik.  
Felejts.

**Author's Note:**

> NikaAnuk, az eredeti és lengyel anyanyelvű író, akit egyébként legnagyobb szeretettem ölelek, csókolok és puszilok, halljátok, imádom ezt az csajt/srácot! Tőle kaptam a valaha eddig kapott legimádnivalóbb választ a fordítási engedélykérelmezésemre. Megtiszteltetésnek nevezte, és nagyon megköszönte, hogy lefordítom, pedig a legtöbb író ilyeneket ír, hogy „Persze, hajrá, csak küldd majd el a linket.” vagy „Örülök, hogy tetszett, persze, nyugodtan fordítsad. Köszönöm.”, ő pedig olyan szépet írt, hogy azt hittem, elsírom magamat örömömben. Komolyan, bearanyozta a napomat, és remélem a művéből is ez érződött ki. Szóval, mit gondoltok? Sikerült megfelelően átadnia Alan tragédiáját?   
> A kommenteknek és a Szíveknek nagyon örülnék.  
> További szép napot mindenkinek: a ti Secrecytek :D


End file.
